pokemon_judgment_and_devotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Duewel
Cities and Towns *'Orsus City': One of the largest cities in Duewel. Located to the left of the Connex Mountains, Orsus City is home of the renowned twin professors, Kane and Mary Hawthorn, and the Grand Festival for aspiring coordinators. It has Duewel's Kappa (10th) Contact Tower and the Alakazam Pokémon School. *'Gelu Town': A frigid place lying on the left side of Mount Par, the largest mountain of the Connex Mountains. The people here have grown used to the blistering winds and freezing temperatures. They often find it a bit difficult to deal with the warmer climates Duewel has to offer. An Abra Teleportation Center allows denizens to teleport to Manus Town and the Saevio Tunnel connects Gelu Town to Ustrine Town. It is home to Duewel's Epsilon (5th) Contact Tower and the ice gym headed by Mystral Torres. *'Silex Town': A rather fertile area protected by the steep cliffs of the Connex Mountains and Avius Ruins. Many researchers and archaeologists love Silex Town for its multiple tunnels and large assortment of libraries. Surrounding this town is the Rupe Desert. Years ago, construction workers attempted to build the failed Eta (7th) Contact Tower but to no avail. Nobody knows why the contact tower could never be brought online, but some scientists suspect that perhaps the Avius Ruins may have something to do with it. Silex Town houses the Rampardos Pokémon School and the rock gym headed by Piera Hilton. *'Humut Town': A dry, western-like town located on the left of the Connex Mountains. The surrounding Fervor Desert made the people of Humut Town gruff and rough. However, they aren't one for leaving weary travelers to their deaths in the horrible desert. They also hold contests for aspiring coordinators. Humut Town monitors Duewel's Zeta (6th) Contact Tower in the Fervor Desert and is home to the ground gym headed by Gaius Oakley. *'Caeli City': Located on the left of the Connex Mountains and south of Humut Town and Fervor Desert. Occasionally, workers from Caeli City will also go through Fervor Desert to help monitor Zeta Contact Tower. This place also houses many airplanes and flying Pokémon to allow people to travel all around Duewel. The weather here is normally clear with barely a change. It houses a Pokémon Haven Center and the flying gym headed by Declaire Kay. *'Manus Town': A small town located left of the Connex Mountains near below Gelu Town. Many of its residents are fighting enthusiasts and set up multiple dojos for various Pokémon to train. Apparently, there are a notable great many restaurants here as well. The Abra Teleportation Center allows easy access from Manus Town to Gelu Town. Rare sightings of a mysterious Pokémon have been reported at the Vitreus Waterfall that many martial artists like to use for training. It has the Crabominable Pokémon School and the fighting gym headed by Kaden Vadas. *'Ani Town': Located on the left of the Connex Mountains and north of Orsus City. Many children from Ani town attend the Alakazam Pokémon school in Orsus City and the Ani Library provides a lot of information for aspiring scholars to read. The town also holds contests for various coordinators. The Grand Ani Mall allows trainers just starting out from Orsus City to obtain necessary items for their journey. Ani Town also has the psychic gym led by Hugo Quinlan. *'Anaciite City': Located on the left of the Connex Mountains. Anaciite City is a large city with all the latest technologies. The Duewel subway system is maintained here and has stops at Humut Town, Caeli City, Bronte City, and Fel Town. The subway system goes through the Connex Mountains. A Pokémon Haven Center resides here. The city also holds contests, has the Theta (8th) Contact Tower, and the steel gym led by Glaucio Jekyll. *'Anguis Town': A quiet small place on the left side of the Connex Mountains. This little town is cut off from the rest of the region by the Perdet Cave, home to many different dragon type Pokémon. While its people are not unkind, they prefer to keep to themselves as many criminals attempt to steal their rare treasures to sell. It also houses the dragon gym and its gym leader, Kaida Ngo. *'Mediocris City': A festive city that never seems to go to sleep. Located on the left side of the Connex Mountains, Mediocris City guards the entrance to Victory Road and is therefore responsible for checking eligible competitors for the League. Despite its serious responsibilities, it overall has a bright and cheerful atmosphere to it. It contains multiple services to help trainers take better care of their Pokémon, such as salons and training centers. Mediocris City also has the Granbull Pokémon School and the fairy gym headed by Olivier D'Angelo. *'Mount Laurea': A lone mountain separate from the Connex Mountains accessed through the Victory Road. Mount Laurea is the location of Duewel's Pokémon League and Pertinax Training Center. One of the Elite Four Members and the Champion are often found in the training center. Mount Laurea also has Duewel's Lambda (11th) Contact Tower. *'Cotidianus City': Located on the right of the Connex Mountains and west of Bronte City. Cotidianus is home of the largest Pokémon amusement park, fashion show, and movie studio, making the city a large entertainment center. Its Abra Teleportation Center allows people from Ustrine Town to visit. Cotidianus City is also home of the main Pokémon Haven Center where people can adopt rescued Pokémon. It has the Pyroar Pokémon School and the normal gym led by Alex Liddell. *'Gramen Town': Located on the right of the Connex Mountains. Surrounded by rolling hills and grasslands, the people of Gramen Town are the main shippers of Duewel's foodstuffs and berries. There are also two different ranches providing Tauros ride and Gogoat ride services. Duewel's Beta (2nd) Contact Tower is visible from all the farms. Gramen Town also holds contests and is home of the grass gym headed by Bentley Patel. *'Ustrine Town': A warm place lying on the left side of Mount Par, the largest mountain of the Connex Mountains. Despite its freezing location, Ustrine Town is home to many glass and porcelain makers. The multiple sculptors' ovens burning provide the warmth that the people need. There is an Abra Teleportation Center for students to easily go to Cotidianus City's Pokémon school and amusement park. The town also has Duewel's Delta (4th) Contact Tower and the fire gym led by Aideen Espina. *'Lympha Town': One of two towns located on Sejun Island rather than the Duewel mainland. Tourists who take the S.S. Ariel enjoy the trip between Lympha Town and Bronte City. Because of the luxury cruise, the town is a hot tourist spot with the contests a beautiful sight to see. There are many tourist services mostly involving water entertainment. It has the Milotic Pokémon school and the water gym headed by Calder Takahashi. *'Bronte City': Located on the right of Connex Mountains. Its multiple power plants provide Duewel with most of its power. As a matter of fact, Bronte City contains Duewel's Alpha (1st) Contact Tower. The many electricians of Bronte City decide to help the other cities and town by helping certain ones build power plants and others build the rest of the Contact Towers. As a result, it can be considered as the center of Duewel as it is the S.S. Ariel's destination on the mainland and one of the stops of Duewel's subway system. This city has a great relationship with Cotidianus City and helps power their amusement park. It has the electric gym led by Steltella Jaeger. *'Bestiola Town': One of two towns located on Sejun Island rather than the Duewel mainland. It is farther into the Sejun Island surrounded by Vis Forest. The people here are as connected to nature as the denizens of Gramen Town. The Safari Zone here also contains many rare Pokémon not found anywhere else in Duewel. Bestiola Town has the Iota (9th) Contact Tower and the bug gym headed by Cicada Hobbes. *'Phasm Town': Located right of the Connex Mountains. Phasm Town is a large spiritual town commonly associated with Nox Town. Many of its older residents come from Nox Town. Its residents often know their neighbors by name and face. Phasm Town also has a small tradition that once a week, all the denizens gather in one large amphitheater to tell scary stories. A special prize is given for the person who can tell the scariest story. Just beyond Phasm Town is the Fortuna Manor, a strange place that few visit. It has Duewel's Gamma (3rd) Contact Tower and the ghost gym headed by Ruhan Zoric. *'Caligo City': Located right of the Connex Mountains. A large city whose size rivals that of Orsus City, Caligo City contains the headquarters of many businesses, including the Pokapps Company. There is also a Pokémon Haven Center here. Despite its strong police force, gangs still run rampant in its streets at night for the Underground Pokémon Brawls. There is a delicate balance between the different demographics living in the city that can easily be shattered with a small riot. Even so the city holds many contests. It has the Liepard Pokémon School and the dark gym led by Ebony Capello. *'Fel Town': Located right of the Connex Mountains. Fel Town is usually the starting point for artists, writers, and musicians. It has multiple cafes for poet readings and large grassy outdoors for musical conventions. Due to its large creative population, the contests Fel Town holds are very competitive and difficult. It is also one of the stops of the Duewel subway system. Fel Town is home of the Arbok Pokémon School and the poison gym led by Maeve Wrona. *'Nox Town': Located right of the Connex Mountains. Nox Town is one of the oldest towns surrounded by the circling Spira Forest. It contains the large Pokémon Tower, the final resting place for multiple Pokémon whose owners do not want to travel to the Pokémon Graveyard to the west of Spira Forest. Not many people live here due to the ghost stories and rumors associated with Nox Town. *'Fortuna Manor': A quaint little house located outside of Phasm Town's range. Boasting three stories of darkness, very few people dare to venture inside. Those who did were never seen from again. Other Landmarks *'Connex Mountains': A large set of mountains running down the middle of Duewel Region that effectively separated the region in two, because of this Duewel Region had set up multiple Contact Towers in order for everybody to keep in touch. The largest mountain is Mount Par. *'Herba Forest': A lush forest separating Orsus City, Ani Town, and Caeli City. *'Fervor Desert': A large, barren desert separating Humut Town, Caeli City, and Manus Town. *'Rupe Desert': A small desert west south of Silax Town. *'Perdet Cave': A mazelike cave cutting Anguis Town from the rest of Duewel. *'Avius Ruins': Ancient ruins where archaeologists always have a field day, researchers believe this used to be the site where ancient people travel to in order to receive the gift of knowledge or passion. *'Flov River': A rushing river that cuts through the paths between Mediocris City and Ani Town, Humut Town and Anaciite City, and along the road to Manus Town through Connex Mountains. *'Vitreus Waterfall': An extremely cold waterfall from Connex Mountains that flows into the Flov River, sightings of a rare Pokémon are reported. *'Saevio Tunnel': A manmade tunnel running through Mount Par that connects Gelu Town and Ustrine Town. *'Spira Forest': A dark, skeletal forest surrounding Nox Town, reported sightings of strange lights and floating spirits. *'Pokémon Tower': One of the final resting places for Pokémon located in Nox Town, has a total number of nine stories, however, for some reason people claim to that the fourth story does not exist. *'Pokémon Graveyard': One of the final resting places for Pokémon located west of Nox Town, usually only the oldest of citizens can be found here mourning for their lost companions. *'Fluv River': A rushing river that runs along Caligo City, cuts through the paths between Caligo City and Gramen Town, and through Bronte City to lead to the Otium Sea. *'Merchants' Road': A large, long road between Phasm Town, Caligo City, and Fel Town where various merchants gather to sell their wares. *'Aurum Beach': A beautiful beach for tourists and residents to visit. *'Otium Sea': A usual calm water body that separates the Duewel Mainland and Sejun Island. *'Sejun Island': A separate land mass from the Duewel Mainland that has Lympha Town, Bestiola Town, Vis Forest, and Sal Cave. *'Vis Forest': A lush forest that contains multiple different bug type Pokémon. *'Sal Cave': A damp cave where ancient fossils can be dug up and a secret pathway leads to a hidden area.